Il restera toujours Paris
by Arches67
Summary: Après un nouveau cas particulièrement éprouvant, John invite Zoé à dîner… en grande classe.


**Il restera toujours Paris**

Dédié à Yellowstone69 qui m'en voulait d'avoir malmené John (dans Arrowed) et voulait que je me fasse pardonner avec une histoire Reese/Zoé. _Les exigences des lectrices, je vous jure…_

* * *

PoI PoI

* * *

Reese entra dans la bibliothèque salué avec effusion par Bear. Il sourit en grattant les oreilles du malinois à pleines mains.

"Salut Bear. Oui, moi aussi je suis content de te voir…"

Il joua un instant avec le chien puis se dirigea vers l'espace de travail de Finch. Le génie était en train de décoller les photos et notes de leur dernier cas. Il se tourna vers son employé.

"Monsieur Reese, je ne vous attendais pas cet après-midi. Vous avez bien mérité de prendre le reste de votre journée et commencer votre week-end tout de suite. Ce dernier numéro a été pour le moins…" Finch se retrouva à cours de mot pour décrire la situation.

"Estimons-nous simplement heureux d'avoir pu lui sauver la vie."

Il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu, pour le numéro _et_ pour John. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il était passé à la bibliothèque. Il se doutait que Finch serait rassuré de le voir en un seul morceau.

"Effectivement."

Reese resta où il était, observant Finch qui examinait les photos avec soin avant de les ranger. Etait-il en train de penser une nouvelle fois à tous les numéros qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver dans le passé ? Ou juste en train de retracer les événements de l'affaire, enregistrant dans sa fabuleuse mémoire les aspects qui pourraient leur servir dans le futur ? Il se tourna pour ranger le dossier et sembla s'apercevoir que John n'avait pas bougé.

"Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous monsieur Reese?"

"En fait, oui," répondit l'ex-agent. "Pourrais-je emprunter le Falcon?"

Finch fut surpris par la demande, mais heureux. Reese ne demandait jamais rien.

"Bien entendu ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de me le demander."

"Je ne peux pas juste emprunter votre jet privé, Finch." Rétorqua Reese avec un sourire.

"Je vous le laisse avec plaisir. Souhaitez-vous le piloter vous-même ou préférez-vous un commandant de bord ?"

John réfléchit un instant. "Un pilote serait le bienvenu. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas piloté. Je m'en voudrais de crasher votre avion."

Finch se redressa de toute sa hauteur légèrement exaspéré par la réflexion. "Je vous en voudrais de _vous _écraser… Les avions, ça se remplace."

_Aussi facilement qu'une voiture, bien sûr._ Combien d'argent avait Finch pour qu'il ne fasse pas la différence entre les deux ?

"Je vous laisse prendre les dispositions avec le commandant Smith alors," l'informa Finch.

"Vous ne me demandez pas où je vais ? "

"Vous avez le droit à une vie privée monsieur Reese. Ce que vous faites de votre temps libre ne me regarde pas. "

Sous-entendu, il apprécierait la même discrétion en échange. Pas de chance, John se sentait d'humeur partageuse.

"J'invite Zoé à dîner."

Finch sursauta, surpris par l'aveu.

"Dans un avion? Je vais demander au traiteur de faire un effort particulier. Quoi qu'il fasse, j'ai toujours le sentiment que la nourriture n'a aucun goût en vol. C'est peut-être la cabine pressurisée..."

"Je l'emmène à Paris…" précisa Reese.

"Oh."

"J'ai pensé que je devais la remercier pour son aide sur notre dernière affaire."

"Et donc vous l'emmenez dîner dans l'une des villes les plus romantiques du monde."

"L'une ?"

"Grace adore l'Italie," expliqua Finch. Puis écarquilla les yeux prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. Harold Finch avouant un détail de sa vie privée à Reese.

"Je connais l'endroit idéal."

"Je n'en doute pas un instant." Après tout, un passé d'espionnage international avait aussi ses atouts.

Finch avait fini de ranger les notes. "Et bien monsieur Reese je vous laisse partir ; je suis certain que vous n'avez pas besoin de conseils de ma part."

Il se tourna vers son ordinateur et lança un programme de sauvegarde. Après quelques secondes, il prit conscience que John n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce. Il tourna la chaise vers la longue silhouette noire.

"Monsieur Reese, vous avez un problème ?"

John fit une légère grimace et Finch s'aperçut qu'il semblait embarrassé.

"John, avez-vous déjà invité Zoé à dîner ?"

John secoua la tête en dénégation.

"Et bien, composez son numéro et faites-le. Elle a accepté de vous épouser. Je suis convaincu qu'elle acceptera une invitation à dîner."

"Mais ça ne serait pas pour le travail…" murmura Reese.

Finch laissa tomber ses épaules. John était nerveux. Visiblement la dernière personne qu'il avait fréquentée était Jessica. Il devait se sentir comme un adolescent à sa première sortie. Il ne put s'empêcher un sourire. Voilà un homme capable d'affronter une armée de mercenaires à mains nues, mais il était tétanisé à l'idée d'inviter une femme.

"Mademoiselle Morgan est une personne brillante, avec une personnalité aussi forte que la vôtre. Le pire qu'il puisse vous arriver est qu'elle vous dise non." Finch lui fit un signe de la main, l'invitant à quitter les lieux.

"… ou oui," chuchota Reese se tournant pour partir.

* * *

Leur dernière affaire avait été particulièrement éprouvante et John avait contacté Zoé pour lui demander des informations sur une personnalité haut placée de la ville. Tandis qu'ils étudiaient ensemble les dossiers, il avait pris conscience à quel point il appréciait le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble. Elle était intelligente, amusante, toujours prête à les aider. Le fait qu'elle soit ravissante était un bonus supplémentaire. Qui espérait-il tromper ? Il avait craqué pour Zoé à l'instant où il l'avait vue remonter l'escalier de son appartement pieds nus, cette toute première fois.

Mais l'inviter à sortir était une toute autre histoire. Il n'avait fréquenté personne depuis Jessica… autant dire une éternité.

John avait quitté la bibliothèque et était rentré chez lui ; ce magnifique appartement que Finch lui avait procuré, si spacieux qu'il ne s'y sentait jamais à l'étroit. Inspirant profondément, il composa le numéro de Zoé avant de se dégonfler.

"Salut John. Je vous manque déjà ?" demanda Zoe de ce ton amusé qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir quand elle lui parlait.

"Bonjour Zoé. Je voulais vous remercier pour votre aide sur cette dernière affaire."

"Je vous en prie. J'en conclus que tout s'est bien déroulé ?"

"Oui, à la perfection. Grâce à vous."

"Ravie d'avoir pu vous aider. "

Il y eu un silence, suffisamment long pour que Zoé se demande si la ligne avait été coupée.

"John ?"

"Je voulais vous remercier..." la voix de John s'éteignit.

"Vous venez de le faire..."

"En vous invitant à dîner."

Ce fut au tour de Zoé de rester silencieuse. Apparemment, les choses évoluaient… S'autoriserait-elle à penser _enfin_ ? C'est _elle_ qui avait pratiquement dû l'inviter pour ce fameux verre.

"Zoé ?" murmura John, apparemment préoccupé par la réponse.

"Je serai ravie de dîner avec vous John."

"Parfait. Je passe vous prendre à 6 heures demain ?"

"Demain ? Vous savez John, les femmes n'aiment pas être invitées à la dernière minute. Elles ont le sentiment que vous pensez qu'elle n'ont aucune vie privée."

"6 heures du matin, je veux dire…" précisa John après-coup.

Zoé prit un instant pour digérer l'information. "6 heures du matin… pour dîner ?"

"En fait… nous aurons besoin de prendre un avion," expliqua John. Puis il ajouta précipitamment "et n'oubliez pas votre passeport."

Zoé resta définitivement muette. Son fabuleux cerveau écrasé par ce mystère ambulant qu'était John Reese. Dîner, avion, passeport. Elle avait du mal à traiter l'information. Ne pouvait-il pas faire les choses comme tout le monde ?

"Je fournirai le petit déjeuner," ajouta-t-il en s'apercevant de l'heure particulièrement matinale.

"Vous faites vraiment tout l'envers, n'est-ce pas, John ?"

John sentit un poids sur son cœur. "A l'envers," répéta-t-il inquiet.

"Oui. Normalement on commence par le dîner, puis _ensuite_ vous proposez le petit déjeuner, pour donner une chance à la dame de dire non…"

Vu comme cela, c'était logique. Mais il ne pouvait rien contre la physique. Paris était six heures en avance par rapport à New York, et il fallait sept heures au jet de Finch pour l'y emmener. Donc s'ils voulaient être à Paris pour dîner, ils devaient partir le matin. Pas d'échappatoire possible.

Zoé pouvait entendre les rouages du cerveau de John tandis qu'il réfléchissait à cette remarque. Elle décida de se montrer généreuse.

"Je vous attendrai demain matin, John. Puis-je savoir où vous m'emmenez ?"

"Pas encore. J'ai vérifié la météo cependant. Prévoyez un manteau, le mois d'avril peut être très frais le soir."

Voilà qui ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Avril était frais dans la plus grande partie de l'hémisphère nord. Mais six heures du matin impliquaient un fuseau horaire éloigné et quelques heures de vol. En tout cas, ils n'allaient pas au Mexique…

"Merci pour l'information. Bonne soirée John."

"Bonne nuit Zoé."

John raccrocha et resta le regard rivé sur son téléphone. Puis ses lèvres se soulevèrent dans un sourire. _Il avait un rendez-vous galant avec Zoé Morgan…_

* * *

Comme promis, John était devant la porte de Zoé à six heures le lendemain matin, un petit bouquet de roses rouges à la main.

"Bonjour Zoé," dit-il lui tendant les fleurs

"J'en conclus que nous prenons un vol privé…"

John souleva un sourcil.

"On ne peut pas emporter de fleurs sur une ligne commerciale." Elle approcha le bouquet de son visage. "Elles sentent divinement bon, merci beaucoup John."

Il plia le bras lui proposant son coude et ils descendirent les marches vers la limousine qui les attendait pour les conduire à l'aéroport.

"Fleurs, limousine, jet privé… Vous me gâtez John,"

John lui adressa l'un de ses rares sourcils. "Vous le méritez amplement."

La circulation était fluide si tôt le matin et ils furent bientôt à l'aéroport de Teterboro où l'avion de Finch les attendait. Passant rapidement les formalités de police, ils furent vite au-dessus de l'océan.

John détacha sa ceinture et se rendit à l'arrière de l'appareil. Il revint avec un plateau.

"Je vous avais promis un petit déjeuner."

"Je confirme." Elle regarda l'assortiment de pâtisseries et la vraie vaisselle. "C'est superbe."

John leur servit le café et s'installa face à Zoé. Elle savoura son breuvage avec plaisir et prit un gâteau.

"Alors comme ça, Finch vous laisse utiliser son jet ?"

Il ne put s'empêcher un sourire. Voilà pourquoi il l'aimait. Elle savait exactement à qui appartenait l'avion. _Heu, un instant, avait-il pensé "aimer" ?_

"Je dois avouer que mon patron est unique en son genre."

"Pas moins que son employé," répondit Zoé avec un sourire.

Ils mangèrent en silence, n'ayant pas besoin de le couvrir de paroles inutiles. John repensa à ces quelques jours passés à Far Rockaway. Ils avaient eu un côté de "normalité" bien agréable, même si l'un comme l'autre avaient été quelque peu déroutés par la vie de la banlieue.

"Alors, allez-vous me dire où nous allons ou devrai-je deviner en regardant par les hublots ?"

"Paris."

Zoé écarquilla les yeux de surprise et John eu l'air inquiet.

"Je nous ai réservé une table au Jules Verne. Je sais que vous adorez les restaurants terrasse. J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez la vue depuis le deuxième étage de la Tour Eiffel…" Il s'arrêta, s'apercevant qu'il était en train de se justifier sans raison... Mais que lui arrivait-il donc ?

Zoé fut prise de pitié. "J'adore Paris, John. Et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de dîner sur la Tour Eiffel. Je suis sûr que ce sera parfait."

John se détendit. Ils finirent leur café appréciant leur compagnie respective puis regardèrent des films sur le système vidéo. Ils s'aperçurent alors qu'ils avaient des goûts similaires et les heures s'envolèrent aussi vite que leur avion.

Vers la fin du troisième film, Zoé s'assoupit, et John rata le reste de l'histoire trop occupé à la regarder dormir. _John, tu files un mauvais coton…_

* * *

Ils atterrirent à l'aéroport du Bourget, situé plus près de la ville que les aéroports internationaux, et ils furent vite au pied de la Tour Eiffel. Grâce au généreux salaire que Finch lui versait, John n'avait pas hésité à louer une grande berline avec chauffeur pour la soirée.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur privé du restaurant jusqu'au deuxième étage de la Tour Eiffel où ils furent accueillis par le maître d'hôtel.

"Réservation pour deux, monsieur Reese," _(NDT: en français dans le texte)_ l'informa John.

"Français parfait, évidemment…" murmura Zoé. Ils suivirent le serveur jusqu'à leur table à côté de la baie vitrée. Une seconde plus tard, une bouteille de champagne était posée sur un socle à leurs côtés. Elle attendit qu'ils soient de nouveau seuls, et poursuivit sa phrase. "Je dois avouer être un peu surprise toutefois. J'ai toujours cru que les espions parlaient plutôt russe… ou chinois."

"Les espions ?" répéta John avec un sourire amusé.

Zoé pencha la tête avec un petit air de reproche. "John, s'il vous plaît. Je sais que vous, ou plus vraisemblablement votre patron, avez fait des recherches poussées sur mon passé ; vous n'espérez tout de même pas que je n'allais pas vous rendre la pareille ?

John acquiesça et s'installa confortablement. Voilà qui s'annonçait intéressant. Qu'avait donc découvert Zoé à son sujet ? Il doutait fort qu'elle ait pu avoir accès à l'information sur son passé. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas sûr d'avoir vraiment compris comment Finch y était parvenu.

"Et vous n'existez pas. Je vois comment vous bougez, je vous ai vu vous battre. La formation militaire ne fait pas de doute. Mais très poussée, j'en déduis opérations spéciales, Delta force, des opérations secrètes sous le radar. Alors, d'accord, espion est peut-être un terme cliché, mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

John porta un toast silencieux à ses paroles et gouta le champagne. Il était parfait, une très bonne année. Une très, _très_ bonne année. Il se demanda un instant si Finch était derrière ça. Il avait dû lui demander de l'aide pour sa réservation. Il fallait normalement réserver deux à trois mois à l'avance pour dîner au Jules Vernes. Il n'aurait pas été surpris que Finch en profite pour lui commander une cuvée spéciale. Il avait l'air de penser que ce rendez-vous avec Mademoiselle Morgan était une bonne chose pour son employé, et John avait coupé court à la discussion quand il avait eu l'impression que Finch allait lui rappeler de sortir couvert.

"Savez-vous danser ?" demanda soudain Zoé.

"Pardon ?" s'exclama John surpris par le changement de conversation.

"Danser. Vous savez, le tango, la valse… "

"Zoé, je crois que vous avez regardé trop de films de James Bond…" plaisanta John.

"Alors ?" insista la jeune femme.

"Je sais me défendre lors d'un événement mondain si c'est là votre question."

Ce fut au tour de Zoé d'arborer un sourire gagnant et lui porter un toast.

Les chaises pivotaient permettant aux convives d'admirer la vue sans se démettre le cou ou le dos. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et le ciel était dégagé. L'éclairage des monuments et des rues illuminaient la ville. La vue était splendide. Zoé laissa échapper un soupir satisfait.

"Merci pour cette invitation John. "

"Zoé, la soirée ne fait que commencer," répondit-il.

Le dîner était succulent, tout comme leur conversation, leur faisant passer une admirable soirée. Ils quittèrent le restaurant presque à regret et Zoé glissa son bras dans le coude de John.

"Une petite promenade vous plairait-elle ?" proposa-t-il.

"Absolument."

Ils descendirent les marches jusqu'au bord de la Seine et longèrent le fleuve. Protégés des bruits de la rue par les grands murs de pierre, les bords de Seine étaient agréablement calmes. Les bateaux naviguaient emportant des hordes de touristes dont les flashs crépitaient dans l'obscurité. John et Zoé marchaient, profitant de l'air frais de la nuit, admirant le jeu des lumières sur l'eau, croisant quelques couples profitant d'une balade dans la ville la plus romantique du monde.

Ayant perdu la notion du temps et de la distance, ils se retrouvèrent sur le Pont des Arts, le pont des amoureux. C'était l'un des rares ponts réservés aux piétons, et depuis quelques années une tradition avait vu le jour. Les amoureux du monde entier se juraient leur amour et attachaient un cadenas portant leurs initiales avant de jeter la clé dans le fleuve en contrebas.

La vue depuis le pont était une pure merveille. L'eau, réfléchissant les lumières des monuments, brillait tel un miroir. John regarda le visage de Zoé tandis qu'elle se noyait dans la magie de l'instant.

Il leva une main timide et repoussa une mèche de cheveux de son visage, la regardant dans les yeux dans une muette prière. Zoé lui sourit en retour, approuvant la demande. Il effleura ses lèvres avec douceur, en un baiser plein de tendresse. Elle lui rendit son baiser et il s'obligea à en conserver la légèreté. Il aurait voulu lui dévorer la bouche, mais c'était leur premier rendez-vous, leur premier baiser… Il lui fallait prendre les choses en douceur. Caressant les lèvres du bout de sa langue, il s'écarta, gardant son visage tout proche. Zoé avait fermé les yeux, savourant l'instant, légèrement déçue qu'il ait mis fin au baiser. Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. Ses yeux brillaient de passion, mais il restait parfaitement maître de lui.

"Il est temps de repartir," lui annonça-t-il doucement.

Elle s'appuya contre lui avec un soupir, admirant une dernière fois les ponts enjambant le fleuve. Il était tard, ils devaient reprendre leur avion, il était temps de dire au-revoir à la ville des lumières. Ils traversèrent le pont vers la rue et quelques secondes plus tard, leur voiture s'arrêta à leur côté. Zoé jeta un œil surpris à John qui se contenta de lui sourire, ravi de son petit effet.

* * *

Voyager avec son avion privé réduisait nettement les délais aéroportuaires. Et c'était une bonne chose, Zoé avait les pieds en compote. Elle s'était habillée avec soin pour ce dîner, avec un haut translucide sur une jupe ajustée qui mettait en valeur ses hanches, et des chaussures à talon qui n'avaient pas été conçues pour marcher deux heures sur les pavés parisiens.

Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil, attacha sa ceinture par habitude, puis enleva ses chaussures. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas, il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle ne puisse les enfiler en arrivant à New York, mais elle s'en fichait. Tant pis, elle sortirait pieds nus, ça ne serait pas la première fois. Marcher pieds nus dans les rues de New York avait un petit goût d'interdit et de folie qui lui plaisait énormément. Elle frotta ses pieds dans l'épaisse moquette du jet, savourant sa douceur. Pas de doute, le jet privé battait à plates coutures les avions de ligne.

Elle avait dû s'assoupir quelques secondes et elle sursauta quand elle sentit des mains sur ses pieds. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir John assis sur le sol avec l'un de ses pieds posés sur ses jambes. Il avait enlevé sa veste, ne portant que sa chemise blanche, véritable deuxième peau dans son cas.

"Mal aux pieds ?" demanda-t-il en commençant à lui caresser la plante.

Zoé gémit de soulagement, tout son corps se détendant avec plaisir.

"Je vais vous confier un secret John. Je sais que vous savez les garder, "murmura-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence. "Ces chaussures ne sont pas faites pour marcher. Quiconque les a conçues déteste les femmes…"

John laissa échapper un petit rire et se concentra sur le massage du pied, plante, orteils, cheville, il ne laissa échapper aucun centimètre à ses doigts, puis offrit le même traitement à l'autre pied. Zoé soupira de plaisir. S'il continuait cela pendant les six prochaines heures, mourir ensuite n'aurait aucune importance. La vie ne pourrait guère lui offrir quoi que ce soit de mieux de toute façon.

Les mains de John se posèrent sur ses mollets et elle gémit légèrement. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'ils lui faisaient mal également. Fichues chaussures. C'était décidé, elle quitterait l'avion pieds nus et les laisseraient dans l'avion.

Elle devrait demander à John où il avait appris à masser. Ses mains opéraient une véritable magie sur ses muscles endoloris.

Subrepticement, les gestes fermes du massage devinrent des caresses bien plus douces, mais elle était tellement détendue qu'il fallut un moment à son cerveau avant d'enregistrer la différence et prendre conscience de ce qui lui arrivait. Elle ouvrit les yeux soudainement, juste à temps pour voir John poser ses lèvres sur l'intérieur de son genou, sa barbe naissante la chatouillant délicieusement. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait fantasmé sur John. L'homme était tout ce qu'une femme pouvait souhaiter. Superbe, mystérieux, amusant, dévoué…. La liste était infinie. Et quand il l'avait invité à dîner, un vrai rendez-vous, pas une rencontre liée à leur travail, elle avait pensé où cela pouvait les mener. La soirée avait été superbe, John s'était montré le plus respectueux des chevaliers servants. Même ce doux baiser sur le pont avait été promesse de futurs enchantés. Sauf qu'apparemment le futur s'était curieusement rapproché.

Il avait dû sentir son cœur s'accélérer car il leva la tête pour la regarder. Elle crut se noyer dans ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas détourner le regard. Ses yeux gris l'avaient toujours fascinée, mais tandis qu'ils l'emprisonnaient, elle y vit une profondeur qu'elle n'avait jamais remarquée. Ces yeux avaient vu ce qu'aucun être humain ne devrait jamais voir, pourtant il y résidait une sérénité qui la bouleversa. Comme s'il s'était résigné à ce qu'était le monde. Elle avait envie de le faire rire, d'effacer ces lignes d'inquiétude, de faire disparaître toute la douleur.

Gardant les mains sur les jambes de Zoé, John se releva lentement sur les genoux. Puis, il leva une main pour la poser sur un côté du visage. Cette fois, il n'attendit pas son accord et s'approcha de sa bouche. La douceur de ses lèvres ne dura qu'un instant, bientôt il la dévorait, volant ses lèvres, demandant accès à sa bouche. Elle gémit doucement et il en profita pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche offerte. Zoé l'y retrouva à mi-chemin et ensemble ils entamèrent une danse plus vieille que le monde.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, John laissa son front contre celui de la superbe femme.

"Zoé," murmura-t-il et commença à couvrir son visage de baiser doux comme des papillons, un lent ballet au-dessus de ses paupières, l'arête de son nez, ses tempes, son menton, avant de revenir sur sa bouche pour un combat acharné de langues affamées.

Sa main droite avait abandonné le mollet depuis longtemps pour explorer le corps sur le fauteuil. En ce moment, elle se trouvait sous la blouse translucide, émerveillée par la douceur de la peau. Il en voulait plus, il voulait explorer tout son corps, lui ôter ses vêtements et confirmer que sa peau était aussi belle à ses yeux que douce sous sa paume.

Zoé était perdue dans un tourbillon de sensations. Les mains de John étaient magiques. Le massage des pieds n'avait été qu'un léger aperçu de ce qu'elles pouvaient faire. La main sur son dos la rendait folle et elle rêvait de la sentir sur d'autres parties de son corps.

Abandonnant sa bouche, John se leva d'un mouvement souple et la prit dans ses bras. Le jet possédait une petite chambre à coucher. Dieu bénisse Finch d'avoir fait personnaliser son avion. Il devrait trouver un moyen de le remercier. Il ouvrit la porte avec l'épaule et la referma d'un coup de pied, tandis qu'il continuait à poser de doux baiser sur la tête et le visage de Zoé. Il l'assit sur le lit et resta accroupit devant elle.

Zoé, noyée dans les messages que lui envoyait son corps, protesta quand il s'écarta. Elle le regarda confuse. Un genou au sol, une main posée sur le lit, John était tendu, les yeux sur elle, la suppliant de nouveau. Zoé étouffa un sanglot. Bien que visiblement lui aussi envahi par la passion de leur étreinte, il lui offrait une dernière chance de mettre fin à ce qu'ils avaient commencé dans la pièce voisine. La lutte qu'il menait pour maîtriser son corps était évidente, mais il respecterait sa décision en parfait gentleman, la laissant libre de faire son choix.

Zoé sentit ses dernières réserves fondre comme neige au soleil. Elle se pencha vers lui, lui passant une main sur le cou.

"John, fais-moi l'amour," murmura-t-elle avant de s'emparer de sa bouche dans un baiser torride.

* * *

Quelque chose lui chatouillait le nez, Zoé le frotta contre l'oreiller, mais la gêne se manifesta de nouveau. Elle ouvrit les yeux en protestation et découvrit la plus belle des visions.

John était assis sur le lit, habillé, ses cheveux encore humides, portant une chemise noire sur son pantalon foncé. Elle eut le souffle coupé. Seigneur… Elle pourrait s'habituer sans mal à un tel réveil chaque matin.

"Bonjour, belle endormie," la salua John avec un sourire.

Zoé lui rendit son sourire et se souleva contre la tête de lit.

"Bonjour." Elle fut envahie d'une vague de timidité. Que disiez-vous à l'homme qui vous avait faire vivre une nuit d'amour comme vous n'en aviez même jamais rêvé ?

"Nous arrivons dans une heure. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais prendre une douche."

"Tu as déjà pris la tienne, je vois," fit-telle levant un doigt pour caresser les tempes grisonnantes.

Il tourna son visage pour lui poser un léger baiser sur la main.

"J'adore tes cheveux, ils sont assortis à la couleur de tes yeux."

"Serais-tu en train de me dire que je vieillis ?"

"Non, l'argent te va à ravir. Et je crois que tu as prouvé ta jeunesse toute la nuit…"

John ne put s'empêcher un sourire fier, son égo de mâle appréciant le compliment. "Dans ce cas, tu peux peut-être oublier ta douche et je te montrerai toute la vigueur de ma jeunesse."

"Une douche et un petit déjeuner ne me déplairaient pas."

"Je te préparerai le petit déjeuner la prochaine fois.

Zoé souleva un sourcil suspicieux.

"Attends d'avoir goûté à mes crêpes," lui assura-t-il.

Zoé quitta le lit s'enveloppant du drap.

"Mon cœur, je ne pense pas que tu aies quoi que ce soit à me cacher que je n'ai vu, ou touché, ou embrassé, ou léché…"

"John !" protesta Zoé en rougissant.

Il avait ramassé et plié les vêtements qu'ils avaient jetés en désordre la veille. Elle rougit à nouveau en attrapant ses sous-vêtements avant de se précipiter vers la douche.

Elle ouvrit le robinet, se demandant si elle ne devrait pas se contenter d'eau froide. Elle grogna dépitée. Le commentaire sur les crêpes du petit déjeuner, suivi du "mon cœur", lui avaient fait prendre conscience de la situation, à quel point c'était mal. Enfin non, pas mal… La nuit dernière avait été fabuleuse et mémorable, mais c'était tout ce que cela pouvait être. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble, et le plus tôt cela prendrait fin, le mieux cela serait. Ou ils auraient très mal, tous les deux.

Elle se lava rapidement et s'habilla. John avait quitté la chambre et elle le retrouva dans l'un des fauteuils, face à un plateau avec du café et des viennoiseries françaises. Elle se sentit fondre. Cet homme était un véritable miracle !

Elle s'assit et prit une tasse. Du vrai café, avec un soupçon de crème… en forme de cœur. Elle soupira. Elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres et leva les yeux. John la regardait avec intensité. Son cœur bondit. Ce n'était pas le regard qu'il avait il y a seulement quelques minutes. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

John avait senti la différence au moment où elle avait quitté le lit et s'était enveloppée du drap. Il avait d'abord cru qu'elle était gênée par leur folle nuit d'amour, mais quelque chose sur son visage en disait bien plus. Que s'était-il passé ?

"Zoé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda-t-il doucement, sa voix encore plus basse qu'à l'ordinaire.

Bien sûr qu'il avait perçu la différence._ Soit maudit, John Reese. Tu ne peux pas être insensible comme tous les hommes ? _Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Et quand il y penserait la tête froide, il serait d'accord avec elle. Mais pour le moment elle était sûre qu'il ne comprendrait pas, noyé qu'il était dans le flot des émotions partagées pendant la nuit.

Elle prit une gorgée du café, essayant de trouver les mots adéquats.

"Ceci…" dit-elle, désignant d'un geste le plateau, l'avion, la situation.

"Nous?" s'enquit John.

"Il n'y a pas de _nous _John." Elle grimaça en voyant l'éclair de douleur dans ses yeux.

"John, la journée d'hier était fabuleuse, et je t'adore…" Un nouvel éclair de douleur dans les yeux en entendant le terme. Elle poursuivit ; si elle s'arrêtait maintenant elle n'aurait jamais le courage de reprendre cette conversation. "Nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble. La vie que nous avons, la vie que nous avons choisie… Tu sais ce qu'elle implique. Les… _crêpes_ le dimanche matin en lisant le journal, la pizza le samedi soir en regardant le match… ça n'est pas nous. Nous ne sommes pas ces gens-là."

"Tu… me plaques," murmura John stupéfait.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle le plaquait après leur premier rendez-vous, elle ne lui donnait même pas l'occasion de l'inviter une deuxième fois, de lui montrer à quel point il tenait à elle. L'avait-il effrayée avec son histoire de crêpes ? C'était une remarque innocente pourtant. Bon sang, il avait fait des crêpes à Maxine et il avait dormi sur le canapé !

"John, nous ne sortons même pas ensemble !" s'exclama Zoé, reprenant sans le savoir les propres pensées de John. "Nous ne pouvons pas nous autoriser à croire que ça peut marcher, quoi que _ça_ soit. Ce rendez-vous a été fabuleux, mais nous savons tous deux que ce n'est pas la vie."

Elle leva à nouveau la main, signalant leur environnement.

"Ceci n'est qu'un mirage. La vie ce n'est pas… des dîners sur les toits de Paris… ou des cappuccinos dans les nuages." Elle cligna des yeux luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient. "Je… je t'aime John. Mais cela fera tellement plus mal si nous attendons. Conservons le souvenir de toute cette magie, gardons intact ce miracle que nous avons partagé."

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit l'impact de l'atterrissage. Elle était tellement prise dans ses explications qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué les bruits annonciateurs de l'arrivée.

Elle se leva précipitamment, attrapa son manteau et son sac. John était assis, immobile, le visage ravagé. Elle lui posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

"Merci pour le dîner John."

Le steward qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué jusque-là ouvrit la porte et baissa l'échelle. Comme elle aurait dû s'y attendre, tout était prévu : une voiture l'attendait. Elle s'y précipita, pieds nus. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, le plus vite possible, avant que les larmes ne l'étouffent.

John resta assis sur le fauteuil essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Un instant Zoé était dans ses bras, la seconde d'après elle s'enfuyait pieds nus sur les marches de l'avion. Il regarda les chaussures sous la chaise opposée. Son écharpe était restée sur le dossier d'un autre fauteuil.

Tout au fond de lui une petite voix lui criait que Zoé avait raison. Que la vie qu'ils avaient choisi ne leur donnait aucune chance, mais il n'était pas disposé à l'écouter pour le moment. Il était sûr qu'ils pourraient trouver une solution. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir maintenant.

Il ne laisserait pas le temps s'en mêler. Le temps avait tué son amour précédent. Il se précipita vers la porte juste à temps pour voir la voiture disparaître derrière un bâtiment.

Le téléphone de Zoé vibra. Un sms de John.

"Peut-on vivre d'autres mirages alors ?"

Elle sourit à travers ses larmes, anéantie. Espérait-elle vraiment qu'un ex-delta rende les armes aussi facilement ? Elle avait pris sa décision, sur le long terme, mais un mirage de temps en temps… Elle tapa lentement une réponse.

Le téléphone de John vibra quelques secondes plus tard et il sourit.

"Il restera toujours Paris."

* * *

Fin


End file.
